Sugar Crack!
by NinjaPunk
Summary: Ryou and Malik get a hold of some sugar crack and terrorize the town!Muhahaha evil sugar high! it is slightly yaio
1. Chapter 1

NinjaPunk: random story my friends dared me to write...staring our very own Ryou Bakura and Malik Ishtar!

Ryou: I thought you hated us, why are we your stars?

N P: I don't hate you, just the whole idea that you didn't help your yami's with world domination, you were all into...'friendship'.

Malik: na, thats teá...she gives me a headache. you should watch the "behind the scenes" version of yu-gi-oh...me and ryou actually wanted world domination for ourselves.

Ryou: yup! we pretended to be part of the friendship orgy(cough) I mean gang. When we weren't in the episodes, we were out getting drunk at random clubs, if you think about it, it explains a lot of reasons we acted and said what we did.

N P: Riiiiiight. either way your still my stars, now malik will do the disclaimer!!

Malik: NinjaPunk doesn't own yu-gi-oh or anything else in this story but the random ideas...oh and in this story yami malik and yami bakura are in the shadow realm, malik now lives in domino and goes to the school, why I don't know, just go with it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

(6:00 in the bedroom of ryou)

Beep. beep. beep. bee-SMASH.

Thump(ryou falls on the floor) "need. coffee. sugar..NOW!!!" ryou changes into a pair of tight black leather pants with a dark blue muscle shirt. (a/n in my story he's a bad ass!)

"now I need my coffee!!" (runs into the door forgetting it's closed knocking himself out)

(6:30 in ryou's kitchen)

(ryou is dragging himself on the kitchen floor trying to make it to the all powerful coffee maker before he dies from lack of caffeine)

"Coffee! my bestest friend in the world!" (suddenly a bright light appears and there's a envelope on the kitchen table addressed to ryou.)

" That was odd...my pop-tart got burned CURSE YOU TOASTER OF EVILNESS!!!" ryou is fighting the toaster, not even noticing the letter.

" Now I'll need double the sugar in my coffee to get me awake to make it to school...I hope your happy ass lard!" he points at the toaster and reaches across the table to get the sugar, only to find the envelope.

(Ryou's Pov)

A letter! for me wow..wonder what I did now..can't blame it on my yami anymore..wait it might be good! eh, my mornings already crap, thanks to lard ass, yes I named my toaster lard ass.

"I'm so lonely" I say randomly, yes I talk to myself all the time. I listen and give great advice!

"oh I know what I can do, I'm gonna go out and buy me a sexy black fish!! He can be my friend! that way I won't look crazy yelling at myself! ah! I'm such a genius" I pick up the letter, figuring I should read it now. It looks normal so I don't think it's deadly, but knowing my luck it's a bomb.

oh well I open the letter anyway. there's a small note inside and a small package of something that looks like...SUGAR!!! wait what does the note say..'_To Ryou Bakura, we have observed your behavior for some time and we have decided you are now a official member of the Homicidal Homosexual Psycho's club! Enjoy your gift! sincerely- Shadows R' Us'. _

"Shadows R' Us...wait..I'm...GAY!! how does everyone know these things before I do? Great way to start my day, but I was right that someone was watching me all along!! buhahahahahaha I love me" I throw my arms around myself giving me a friendly hug.

"Aha! I have sugar!!" I skip the coffee and shove half the bag of sugar down my throat. suddenly it feels like I have no control over my body..hehe I like this feeling.

"Well time to go to school and have fun with the mortals." I run into the door on my way out forgetting to open it again..man I gotta look where I run!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(normal pov)

"WWWWAAAAA" Ryou runs outta his house but stops at his gate. looks over the fence at the old lady watering her plants. she's staring at ryou with one of those 'what the hell' looks.

"AH! I will conquer the mortal realm and destroy you once and for all evil cat lady! buhahahahha" ryou hops his fence and runs down the street to school.

(skip to school with ryou's pov)

I, like the graceful ninja I am, am crawling unnoticed along the walls trying to avoid the friendship orgy. To come in contact with them will ruin my mission and the world will never be safe from grasshoppers. I quickly run down the hall to my locker, slam myself against it and with time running out I quickly enter the combination for the secret chamber. '_click'_ ah yes! I have managed to break into one of the top security lockers in the school, even if it is mine.

Now I must retrieve the secret data before the orgy finds me, or worse..my fan girls! I shove myself into my locker as I hear their giggling coming closer to me..but just when I thought I was safe, my locker swung open and none other than yugi, the leader of the friendship orgy was standing before me.

At his left was Joey, to the right tristan behind him was teá. It's kinda funny actually they look like they orbit him, I mean tea is as fat as Jupiter (That's kinda my fault cuz after battle city, I locked her in a cake factory and she ate almost everything there so she looks like a huge cow!) Hey I think he's talking to me, oh no, can't give away my mission, must make something up. think. think. oh I got it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

(normal pov)

"Ryou, you ok? why are you in that locker?" yugi askes him. Ryou quickly puts his hands over his manhood and screams,

"NO! I NEED MY ANATOMY STILL! IT'S MINE YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!!" everyone stops what there doing and looks in ryou's direction, everyone goes quiet. '_so much for not attracting attention'_ thought ryou.

"Fan girls are going to sacrifice my dick and sexiness to create a army of hotness which they will use to enslave the worshipped sexy people just to make chocolate pudding! RUN!" with that ryou took off in the direction of his classroom. Ryou ran into his first period class and screamed

"It's my dick and I plan to use it later! oh um.." ryou realized everyone in the class room was staring at him. He was quick to pull out a blow pop and say,

"this is Jared, he's an extremely sexy grape lollipop and now I'm gonna go to the back of the room and pretend I don't exist" he ran to the back of the room and went to sit on his chair, missed and hit the floor.

"Evil chair of doom! you did that on purpose, I damn your children to hell!" with that he sat down and started licking jared. The friendship orgy entered the room at the exact moment of damnation towards the chair.

"Ya think that yami of his made him snap before he was banished or sumthin?" asked joey.

"Dunno, but he is acting rather odd..er then usual, guess we'll just have to keep an eye on him to make sure he's ok." at that moment the bell rang and the teacher started the class. After about ten minutes moaning sounds resembling as orgasm could be heard coming from ryou, everyone turned to see him enjoying the lollipop a little more then he should.

"Mr. Bakura please do not disturb my class with that sugary device" Ryou gasped and put on a shocked face.

"You know he has a name, it's Jared, shhh it's ok, she didn't mean it." He gently patted the candy whispering sweet words to it. The teacher huffed and went back to teaching. Another 3 minutes passed until once again ryou started making those noises, only when everyone turned around the lollipop was in his hand and ryou's eyes were closed as if he were asleep.

"Mr.Bakura what on earth is making you make those noises!" ryou opened his eyes before giving a eerie, not like ryou smile.

"Yum, the delicious sherbert ice cream I'm dreaming of" he replied in a cocky tone. He then stood quickly and shouted,

"I want ice cream! I will use it was part of my plan to help global warming!!" the teacher stood shocked for a second before she had enough.

"Thats it, get out of this class room now!" she pointed at the door and some of the students snickered will others full out laughed. Ryou walked to the door way and sat down right in the entrance.

"What are you doing now ryou?" the teacher asked in a very annoyed tone.

"Communicating with the dead students in your classroom, who died from boredom and your screeching voice." at this the whole class burst out laughing, ryou quickly stood and ran from the room.

"Need ice cream now! more sugar crack!" he pulled out the bag of sugar from nowhere and emptied it into his mouth.

"yyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa!! he screamed as he ran down the hall, only to run into the one person he actually wanted to meet.

"Malik Malik Malik!! guess what what what!!!" he said really quick. Malik was already crazy and hyper, so ryou's sudden change in behavior only made him crazier.

"Ryou pretty!! I missed you so much!" he said glomping ryou in a hug.

"Malik this morning I found this sugar crack(ryou pulls out another bag from nowhere) and I was accepted into the homicidal homosexual psycho's club! I didn't even know I was gay until they told me, isn't that great, then the fan girls tried to sacrifice mini ryou (aka my dick) and I ran from the friendship orgy and got kicked outta class cuz I need ice cream now!" he said with one long breath.

"Really! I wanna be in that club, and you didn't know you were gay? Oh I want some sugar crack!! please please please!!!" he said hopping up and down with ryou.

"I dunno how you get in the club and you knew I was gay before I did to?!! Why didn't you tell me!!" Suddenly another bright light appeared in front of malik and he grabbed the envelope and tearing it open and reading the letter inside.

"_Malik, you too have proven yourself worthy to be in the homicidal homosexual psycho's club,(we really think your ass is hot!) sincerely Shadows R' Us..._yay! I'm in the club now, oh and look I get sugar crack too!!" he opened the sugar and ate it all.

"Ryou I feel..." he didn't even finish his sentence because he screamed so loud a deaf man could hear.

"feels good right right right?" ryou said laughing like crazy.

"Now lets go complete our missions ryou pretty!" malik said grabbing ryou and running out the school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Somewhere in the shadow realm on a couch with a wide screen TV in front of it)

"See! I told you they could be much entertainment! You didn't believe me that Ryou is as bad as me when he's on a sugar high!" Bakura said cracking up.

"yea your right 'kura, I can't wait to see what they do today, this beats torturing people any day!" he grabbed the popcorn from Bakura and they resumed watching their lights destroy they city.


	2. Chapter 2

NinjaPunk: ok this story's goin too slow for me so I'm changin how I'm writing it, if it annoys you sorry.

Ryou: So It's clear who gave me the sugar crack, but your making me seem crazy like my yami!

N P: duh! thats the point, sorry ryou but acting like a scared litle baby won't get you far (or laid) in life.

Malik: yea ryou, you should listen to her, besides I was crazy before my yami came.

N P: I don't own yu-gi-oh or anything else in this story but the plot

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(pet store)

(ryou and Malik run into the pet store)

Ryou: Wa! were here now lets find my fishy!!

Malik: ooooohh ryou can I get a pet octopus please (gives ryou puppy eyes)

Ryou:(rolls eyes) where would you keep it?

Malik: (thinking hard) Oh! I know, he can stay in Isis's bathtub!

Ryou:(spaces out) wait. I can see it now, she kicks you out, you have no where to go, you come live with me and I die! NO OCTOPUS! (runs away screaming)

Sales Clerk: u-um can I h-h-help you sirs?(looks nervous being in the presence of the almighty psycho's)

Ryou: Yes! I came for a sexy black fish (puts his hands on his hips and strikes a sexy pose)

Malik: Ryou pretty! I want you for a pet!( grabs Ryou's legs)

Ryou: well..how about this, you can have my body once I'm done with it!( talks to malik as if he's a chibi and pets him on the head)

Malik: DEAL!(bites ryou's leg leaving a bruise)

Ryou:(kicks malik off and rubs leg) What was that for?

Malik: Claming you as mine!(runs off to find a poor defenseless animal to poke)

Sales Clerk:(walking away slowly) u-um the f-f-fish are over here if you wanted to know(points over her shoulder)

Ryou: Yes!(looks at the odd fishes) I want that one(points to a small black fish that has part of it's tail missing)

Sales clerk:(gives ryou a confused look) o-ok sir, one moment please. (leaves and returns with a net and a jar)

Malik: (holds up what looks like a dead bunny) Lookie ryou! This bunny is playing dead!

Ryou:(pokes the bunny) well it's not a very fun game is it? look at the fish that I got!(holds up the almost dead fish)

Malik: wow! what are you gonna name it?

Ryou: Duck!

Malik: where! (looks around)

Ryou: no that's what I'm naming my fish silly!(runs out of the pet store with malik following behind)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(ryou's house)

Ryou: (puts fish down on the kitchen table) There you go duck!

Duck: XX

Malik: um ryou pretty, I think he's dead

Ryou: (gasp) Malik you hurt his feelings! That's it your not getting any for a week!(ryou crosses his arms and sits down on the table)

Malik:(falls to the ground screaming) Nooo-wait I've never slept with you nor are we together(stands up and looks hopeful)

Ryou: (glares at malik) that's it, your sleeping on the couch tonight mister!

Malik: (gets on knees and bows to ryou) Yes master!

Ryou: (jumping up and down) yay! I love the master slave game! I go first! Slave I demand you give me a piggy-back ride to the park now! (hops on malik's back and they run out the door)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

(at the park)

(Ryou is on one end of the see-saw well Malik is standing on top of the jungle gym ready to jump off)

Ryou: ready Malik! we will test my theory of flight and we will rebel against gravity and her stupid laws!

Malik: Ready Ryou! (jumps off jungle gym and lands on the other end of the see-saw sending ryou flying directly at him knocking them both over)

Ryou:(tries to move but can't get up) xx...ow

Malik: (smirks evilly at the naughty thoughts going through his mind with the position they are in) You know we can always stay like this, I'm comfy! .

Ryou: (realizes he's on top of malik and quickly gets off) Well that was fun my slave! muhahaha!

Malik: yup! now it's my turn to be the master!(smirks evilly again)

Ryou:(looking innocent) Yes master malik!

Malik: ... (is currently banging his head into the ground to get those dirty thoughts out)

Malik: Oh! I got it!(hands ryou a pink fairy out fit.)

Ryou: So I'm gonna be the Fruity Fairy?(quickly strips to his boxers and puts in the small pink tank top that doesn't even cover his stomach and a small pink skirt barely covering his ass) I'm not even gonna ask why you have this Malik.

Malik:(drooling at Ryou's hot body) huh? oh..uh..look! It even comes with a wand and a crown! Now my slave go into town and get me three mortals so I may feed them to my pet, them meet me at domino pier in a half hour!(hands ryou the wand and crown)

Ryou: (twirls in his skirt, admiring himself a little too much) Yes master Malik! (skips off to the city to fetch the mortals)

Malik: (still drooling)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(On a car roof top on the middle of domino city)

Ryou: Greetings mortals, I, The Fruity Fairy, have come to collect and kill you stupid mortals for my pleasure...and because my master said so and I don't want to be punished tonight...so don't panic, it will only hurt for a second, thanks you for you time and souls!

People: O.O WTF? RUN!!!

Ryou: (takes out a flame thrower and throws it at a random guy hitting him on the head knocking him out) One down two to go, isn't this just fun?(next ryou throws a evil toaster hitting someone again, knocking them out, causing another person to freak and run into the street where they were hit by a car)

Ryou: Yea! I got two birds with one stone, erm..or two mortals with one toaster!

(Ryou piles up the three bodies but then realizes he can't carry three people)

Ryou: hum...oh I know! (runs and steels a golf car from a old man) There now I can get there faster and please my master!(piles the bodies in the car and drives off like a maniac killing 2 and injuring 6 people)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(at the pier)

(Malik's sitting in a beach chair getting even tanner in nothing but his black silk boxers when suddenly ryou appears dragging the three bodies behind him)

Ryou: I'm back with the three mortals you requested master, and I even managed to save the evil toaster(pulls toaster out of nowhere) and look! A group of people were video tapping me while I played nicely with the other mortals, so I have it all on tap! (hands malik the tap and the toaster)

Malik: sweet, now I can feed my pet! (Whistles to the open water where a giant black sea snake emerges and comes to the end of the dock)

Ryou: O.O that's your pet?(the snake stares at Ryou with a look that says 'I'm gonna eat you now, thanks')

Malik: yup! ryou, meet fluffy! (fluffy bares his teeth, all 800 of them)

Ryou: well then, are you hungry fluffy?(ryou asks like he was talking to a dog)

Fluffy: . (fluffy's killer eyes suddenly turn to that of a exited puppy and he lunges at ryou licking him to death)

Ryou: ok, ok! here you go (throws the body of who appears to be Rex into the water and fluffy chases after it diving down into the water)

Ryou: Does he do any tricks malik?( dragging the second body who seems to be Pagasus over to the edge)

Malik: Yup! he knows fetch, like you saw, and watch this! Fluffy roll over! (fluffy's head twists around a whole 360º) good boy now play dead!

(fluffy pauses then summons a lightning bolt from the sky and zaps himself, killing himself)

Malik: woops, never tough him that trick, oh well, lets go get some pizza!(grabs ryou and runs into town, still only in his boxers)

Ryou:(giggling like a drunk bum) I want ice cream!

Malik:(whispering seducivly) oh you'll get your ice cream...later

Ryou: (clueless) ok! (runs into the door of the pizza parlor) must open eyes when running...

(10 minutes after they get their pizza)

Slurp. Sluuurp. Sluuuuurp. Slurrrr-Smack.

Ryou: Ow! what was that for! (rubbing his head) You could have damaged my hotness!

Malik: sorry ryou pretty, but you weren't listening again!(looks at Ryou who's playing with the skirt) you know you don't have to wear that anymore.

Ryou: I know, but I actually like it, I'm keeping it, it shows my good side (poses for Malik who's drooling again)

Malik:(snaps out of it) Now we must go and venture fourth into the unknown mortal world! muhahaha!!

Ryou: Yes! lets go! (grabs malik and runs out the door)

(They get about 10 feet out the door before they run into the one, the only, friendship orgy, who are currently giving them the 'what are you on' look at seeing ryou's skirt and malik just in his boxers)

Ryou: (whispering to Malik) I got a plan, just go with it!

Malik: (liking being this close to ryou and secretly groping him) ok!

------------------------------------------------------------------

(back in the shadow realm)

Bakura: Holy fuck! Ryou innocently killed 5 people! Gods I love him!(faints like a fan girl)

Marik: hum, his ass really does look better in that skirt(thinks real hard) That's it, I'm claming ryou as my slave once we get back to the mortal world!(he puts on a day dreaming face and starts drooling)

Bakura:(suddenly wakes up) Never! Ryou's my Hakari!

Marik: Fine, but were best friends bakura, caring is sharing, so you must share your ryou!

Bakura: (getting angry) Fine, but only if you share malik!

Marik and Bakura: Deal!(they seal it with a kiss)

Bakura: why did we just kiss?

Marik: Because the evil author thought it would be funny and we have to do what he says.

Bakura: oh yea...well...your not a bad kisser so...back to the show! (runs and sits on couch and starts eating chocolate bars)

NinjaPunk:(appears behind the couch scaring the crap out of Bakura) Aww!! You know you wanted more, don't lie.

Bakura: Shadup! I don't need to tell you anything!

Marik: aww is somebody sexually frustrated? (pokes Bakura repeatedly in the arm)

Bakura: Leave me alone! (opens a random door in the shadow realm and hides behind it)

Marik: I hope he know that's the closet I stuff my dead bodies

(a loud scream can be heard coming from behind the door)

N P: I think he does now, well maybe his little 'problem' is gone now(shudders at the thought) well I'm out, bi!

Marik: (feels bad for Bakura) oh well, more chocolate for me (resumes watching the TV)


	3. Duel of a lifetime!

NinjaPunk: ok, I'm not sure if this is the last chapter or not, depends how I feel.

Ryou: Well I hope you plan on having us get revenge on Bakura and Marik.

N P: maybe, if I come up with any ideas on how you can torture them.

Ryou: ok, since Malik's being emo today (malik's in the corner listening to the emo song) I will do the disclamer, NinjaPunk doesn't own anything but the idea in this stoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou: (throws toasters at yugi, tristen and Joey) Hey tea, look chocolate!

Tea: o where? (looks around frantically)

Malik: all the way on the other side of the world! If you leave now you might get there first!

Tea: ok!(runs away and never returns)

Ryou: Malik, tie Joey up to a chair at our secret spot (ryou writes a note for yugi when he wakes up) oh how I love my evil mind, muhahahah!!

Malik: yes I love your pretty evil mind to! (runs away with ryou dragging Joey)

(10 minutes later)

Yugi: wtf? it feels like a brick hit my head( rubs his head and looks at tristen)

Tristen: yea, I know what you mean (looks at yugi who has something on his forehead) Um, yugi you have a note stappled to your head)

Yugi: (looks dumb) huh? where? I can't see it!!

Tristen:(walks up and rips the note off) It says '_if you want to rescue your friend Joey, meet us on the rooftop of out secret hide-out (the old abandoned wearhouse by the water) and prepare for the duel of your life!'_

Yugi: Oh duels, i love duels! with the pretyty cards and- You know what this means! I have to get all my leather and 20 belts on!(runs away dragging tristen)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(20 minnutes later at the pier)

Yugi: finally were here! where's Joey?

Tristen: uh, you mean that unconscious lump, over there. (points to a tied up Joey on the edge of the dock)

Yugi: . don't worry Joey! with the heart of the cards and friendship I will save you from- ow! (dagger gets thrown at his head from above)

Ryou: shuddup and git your ass up here!(on top of the secret hide out)

Mailk: yes mortal fools, prepare for the duel of your lives! (laughs maniacally and almost falls off the roof)

Yugi:(pulls dagger from his head) your on! (magically appears with Tristen on top of the building)

Tristen: so what kind of duel is this gonna be? RP, duel monsters, or pokémon?

Ryou: muhahahhaha, neither! this will be a duel of... hair!(grabs Yugi by ankles and holds him like a sword with his pointy hair sticking out)

Malik: hahahha! my turn! (grabs tristen and holds him the same.)

Ryou: The force is strong with this one master, but now lets see if my five prong sword can defeat your single!!

Malik: we shall see!!

Ryou and malik: DUEL!

(suddenly a limousine drives up and a pimp dresses seto jumps out)

Seto: My dueling senses told me there was a duel going down here yo! (pulls out his pimp cane and does the pimp walk)

Ryou: (throws another dagger and hits seto)

Seto: X.X (ryou and Malik steal all his money and tie him up next to Joey)

Malik: ha, now there can't be any distractions, lets see who's the best Ryou!(attacks Ryou with tristen hair, cutting off one of Yugi's spikes)

Yugi: No! you fuckers ruined my hair!(cries uncontrollable)

Ryou: ha, is that the best you can do Malik! (attacks Malik, but gets another one of yugi's spikes cut off)

(seto and Joey wake up)

Joey: huh? ow where am I? (looks over and see's seto next to him waking up)

Seto: Holy biznitch, that hoe's gonna get slapped I- huh?(notices he's tied up, then looks at Joey and their eyes lock)

(Joey and Seto continue staring for 5 minuets like they want to kill each other)

Seto: hey Joey how's it goin yo? (suddenly drops the glare and looks indifferent)

Joey: eh fine I guess, you know, just tied up in another chair cluelessly to what's happening(shrugs shoulders).

Seto: oh yea, like at my last Christmas party, wow, we godda do dat again yo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(back with the duel, Ryou's down to one spike and tristens left hand has been cut off)

Ryou: this is it, my final move, here it goes! (swings yugi so hard he slips from his hand and goes over the side of the building)

Malik: Ha! I win! you are defeated my the great master!! and as the great master I will buy Joey a pizza! (places a pizza in Joey's lap, but his arms are tied off so he can't eat it, then Malik and ryou run away, leaving seto and Joey tied up, yugi crying and tristen unconscious)

(on the other side of town where malik and ryou now are)

Malik: I won the duel, now that means I won your virginity! (smirks evilly)

Ryou:(happily and clueless) Sure! It's with some guy named Kyle!( hands Malik address)

Malik: O.O your not a virgin ryou! (cries on the ground)

Ryou: I am, but I got tired of watching my back and he said he'd watch it for me, so he's the keeper of my virginity, he'll give it to you! ( glomps malik happily)

Malik: (looks thoughtful) OK!

Ryou: malik malik malik malik!!!

Malik: what what what????

ryou: lets go back to my house and eat some more foooooooooodddddddddd!!!! (runs screaming squirrels down the street)

Malik: yes lets go!!(follows ryou)

------------------------------------------

(ryou's house)

Ryou: malik! it appears we are out of food! what are we gonna do! were gonna have to eat my neighbors!!(goes off on a panicking 'what if' speech)

Malik: (in ryou's refrigerator) hey ryou, look what I found! (pulls out a bag of baby carrots)

Ryou: food!(runs and steals them from malik and eats them)

Malik: hey! (steals some back and eats them)

(suddenly ryou and malik stop eating and everything becomes quiet)

ryou:(in a quiet voice) Malik?

Malik: (equally quiet) yes ryou?

Ryou: did..did we really do all that today, please tell me we didn't do that...(eyes become unclouded)

Malik: (in such a calm voice it's scary) I think we really did do all that ryou...and did I really call you hot and say I wanted to sleep with you?( looks ashamed)

Ryou: (blushing) uh, yes you did...and..I...we..(flustered)

Malik: (stands up and shouts) Damn it Marik and Bakura git your asses over here now!!!

(a black cloud appears and Marik and Bakura come out looking scared as shit)

(Ryou and Malik smirk as they have the same idea)

Bakura:(looking guilty and nervous) uh, hi hakari, uh nice weather huh? uh, why are you looking at us like that? why are you smirking, and- oh my Ra my hakari's smirking, were gonna fuckin die!(tries to run but is captured and tied up by said hakari)

Marik: ha! Bakura you suck! (malik hits marik with the rod knocking him out so malik can tie him up too)

Malik and Ryou:

(they throw Marik and Bakura in their endless closet of doom)

Ryou:(looks innocent) hey Malik, you did win that duel, wanna claim your prize?( gets a seducivly look on)

Malik: O.O' (speechless) wa?? (snaps out of it and jumps on ryou) (((guess what their doing)))

(deep in the closet of doom Bakura's screams can be heard, for he just lost his hakari)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NinjaPunk: muhahahahaha, wow, it's done...and I feel stupid now..oh well, I'm used to it..remember this was a dare to make a story up off the top of my head, so if it's not well organized or thought out, I had 5 hours to write this, so there. lol, later!


End file.
